


SATISFIED

by yjxing



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, First story, I don't edit, Is kind of Sad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Seo Woobin, first work of mine, heavily based off of hamilton, hope u like it, jungmo's surname becomes seo, just sometime in the world, no defined time, serim and jungmo be happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjxing/pseuds/yjxing
Summary: ❝ 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐞𝐝 ❞
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim & Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 11





	SATISFIED

**Author's Note:**

> Jungmo’s surname will be changed to Seo for plot reasons

───── ❝ 𝐀 𝐭𝐨𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐬, 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞 ❞ ─────

The night was still young, people full of energy as they celebrated the joining between Seo Jungmo ( Now Park Jungmo ) and Park Serim, aka, their wedding reception. People were dancing around the venue, drinks in hand as they celebrated the two.

“ Alright, alright, alright! Attention, attention! ” Serim’s best friend, Allen, announces. At that, everyone’s attention turned towards the slight stage near the back of the venue. Allen then turned to the side, holding his hand out to another male,

“ Everyone give it up for Jungmo’s best man, his brother, Woobin! ” Allen says. It makes the male laugh himself, moving up to the stage. He grabbed Allen’s hand, Allen pulling Woobin up on to the stage with ease. The two now stood on the stage, exchanging a quick smile as Allen passed Woobin a drink for the passing server by the stage. At that, Woobin takes the glass then holds it out towards the crowd. He looks upon the vast guests, along with the grooms themselves.

“ A toast to the grooms! ” he says instantly, looking down at the couple with fond eyes. People instantly chanted back “To the grooms” in response to Woobin’s words,

“ To Jungmo, from your dear brother… ” his face lines with a smile, people chanting back in agreement,

“ Who will always be by your side.. ” Woobin declares to Jungmo. They lock eyes, only for a split second though. Woobin’s eyes had flashed over to Serim, who was staring back at him with that same stupid smile he absolutely adored every since he first saw it,

“ To Serim, and to the hopes that you provide to my dear brother. ” he remarks quietly. They way Serim’s head nodded slightly, as if saying he would, made Woobin’s heart twist and turn in pain. 

“ To your union! ” he voices, a pain-stricken smile lacing his lips. He pauses after that though, his throat suddenly closing. 

Yet, his sudden pause made it feel like the whole world suddenly paused. He lowers his glass slowly, looking out over the guests frozen bodies. His eyes scan over quickly before making it back to his brother and Serim.

A sad smile formed on his face, the sorrowful emotions from the past rising up to greet Woobin like a fresh memory. 

𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 

𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰’𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰...𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺. 𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰.

𝘐𝘵’𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦.

───── ❝ 𝙍𝙚𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙙, 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 ❞ ─────

That night had been one of the most beautiful nights Woobin had ever seen. The stars had shined bright above them, and the venue the party had been held was so regal. Moreso, it’s a cliche to meet the love of your life, which Woobin had most definitely been looking for. 

Plenty of other men were hitting on others on one side of the party, which Woobin just tried to ignore. The men’s attempts were futile though, for Woobin knew the male they had been hitting on was already wed to another. 

Woobin had only brushed off those men, moving to join his other brothers who were also attending the party. They were fairly easy to spot, his two brothers attached at the hip still. It made him chuckle as he walked over, instantly going in to tease mode when he stepped infront of them,

“ Jungmo, Minhee, you two look more like boyfriends right now then brothers. ” he says jokingly. That makes the two split up quickly, looking disgusted as they both had made barfing sounds. It made Woobin laugh, shaking his head in fake disappointment. 

It was then Woobin had turned, grabbing a drink off of one of the platters. However, something else caught his eyes. Through the open space that led to another side of the party, Woobin saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. His cheeks flared up quickly, his heart rate increasing just slightly. He pulled the drink towards him, his eyes staying glued on the laughing male. 

It was then that the other had turned his head, making direct eye contact with Woobin. He had offered Woobin a smile, Woobin’s face flaring up even more. The smile he had been given was practically glowing, and the male’s complex was shining. He swears, he could see the beautiful stars in the male’s eyes.

At that moment, he had slipped away from his two brothers who were now bicker. He weaves himself through the mass of people, not realizing the other male had done the same exact thing. The two suddenly meet in the middle though, Woobin hitting his head against the males chest. 

Woobin had quickly stepped back slightly as he looked in to the male’s eyes. Once again, he can see the stars aligning in the male’s eyes…

“ Hi.. ” the male breathes out, his cheeks heating up like Woobin’s own face,

“ You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied.. ” the male suddenly comments. That makes Woobin’s own face fall in to complete confusion, making him tilt his head a bit,

“ I don’t know what you mean.. ” he says in a quiet voice, only being able to be heard by this mystery man.

“ You’re like me, never satisfied.. ” the male had breathed out once again, a smile forming on his face. 

“ Is that right? ” Woobin asks, a smile of his own spreading on his face. The male lets out a deep chuckle, 

“ I have never been satisfied. ” he says once again. It makes Woobin laugh as well, bowing just slightly with a bright smile of his own,

“ I’m Seo Woobin. ” he introduces. The male smiles back, grabbing one of Woobin’s hands as he bows, pressing a kiss on the back of Woobin’s hand,

“ Park Serim. '' This mystery man finally tells, making Woobin’s head repeat the name over and over inside of his head. Everytime, it sounded more perfect than the last. 

“ Where’s your family from? ” Woobin had asked. At that question, Serim had seemed to tense up as he stood back up straight. Serim licked his lips, only giving a gorgeous smile back,

“ Unimportant question, there’s a million things I haven’t done. So just you wait… ” Serim states, changing the subject like a single snap. Serim’s eyes wandered off at that, looking out a single window. So for that moment, Woobin got to look in to Serim’s eyes. Though it seemed like his eyes were struck with pain, he could see the hungry determined desires that laid underneath it all. Then on the very inside behind it all, the stars that glowed from his brown eyes. Woobin’s heart began to race, his hands getting all clammy as he wanted to just dive in to the male and get to know every cranny and nook of the male.

The way Serim just...appeared, made him feel free. Even they had only talked for a minute or so, he felt at ease. Like Serim would let Woobin be Woobin, like they shared a connection. 

When Serim turned back to Woobin, they had moved out of the crowd slightly, already plunged deep in to another conversation. They talked about plenty of things through the few minutes they talked. Serim was a confident man, flirting every chance he could get. Though Serim had shared he was a penniless war hero, but Woobin didn’t care. He knew he had already fallen deep in to the hole Serim had dug. He wanted to whisk Serim away from this party, taking him out to the balcony and be alone with him, without the staring eyes.

However, when he had turned his head to the side, he saw his twin brother, Jungmo. His eyes were shining so brightly, full of love and admiration. His face was completely in love, and the person he was looking at...was Park Serim. 

Jungmo looked so helpless, like he would do anything to belong in Serim’s arms. Woobin could tell by the way Jungmo looked at Serim had already fallen for the male, just like Woobin had. 

That’s when Woobin realizes three things. 

Woobin smiles sadly, reaching out for Serim’s arm. He interlocks their arms as he then starts to lead the male through the crowd and towards another certain male. Serim stumbled just slightly at the sudden tug, but he just follows Woobin with a smile,

“ Where are you taking me? ” he had asked with a chuckle. Woobin just looked back at Serim, a bright smile on his face,

“ I’m about to change your life.. ” is all he says. The two hold eye contact as they both stare deeply in to each other’s eyes. The obvious attraction from both emitting from the simple looks thet gave each other,

“ Then by all means, lead the way… ”

𝘖𝘯𝘦,

𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴, 𝘢 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘚𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩, 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬. 𝘏𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.

As the two finally approach Woobin’s brother anticipating figure, he swears he heard Serim’s breath hitch. Jungmo was quick to give a slight bow, standing back up with his stunning smil planted on his face,

“ Seo Jungmo, it’s a pleasure to meet you.. ” he introduces. Serim had smiled at Jungmo, bowing down slightly as he takes Jungmo, planting a kiss on the back of his hand like he had done to Woobin. He then stood back up, looking over at Woobin with a tilt of his head,

“ Seo? ” he asks with a raise of his brow. It makes Woobin nod, holding a finger up with a happy smile,

“ My brother! ”

𝘛𝘸𝘰 

𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘚𝘦𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮’𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥.

“ Thank you so much for all your service.. ” Jungmo says softly, recognizing the slight metal badge on Serim’s suit jacket. It makes Serim chuckle, directing his blinding smile to Jungmo rather than Woobin, like it had been before,

“ If fighting in a war is what it takes to get your attention, it’s definitely well worth. ” Serim flirts, Jungmo instantly giggling. Woobin gives a smile at that, chuckling as he pats both, Serim and Jungmo’s, shoulders. 

“ I’ll leave you two to it then! ” he says happily, trying to mask the way his voice would have sounded pained. 

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦

𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘚𝘰 𝘪𝘧 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥. 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯. 

𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰’𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯’𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 

𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘺, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘞𝘰𝘰𝘣𝘪𝘯’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥. 

𝘐𝘧 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 

𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮’𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥,

𝘼𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙎𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙢’𝙨 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚.

───── ❝ 𝐓𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦. 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐞𝐝, 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐢𝐞𝐝 ❞ ─────

“ To the grooms! ” Woobin cheers again, tears welling in his eyes as he holds his cup up to the ceiling. They became glossed over, so he looked up at his cup, breathing heavily in an attempt to hold his tears back. He could hear the crowd repeat what he says, everyone else also putting their glasses in the air. 

“ To Jungmo, from your dear brother! ” Woobin says, almost choking on his own voice,

“ Who will always be by your side! ” The people chant back Woobin’s own name, making Woobin’s heart feel more crushed than before

“ To Serim, in the hopes he will provide! ” Woobin says, moving his head slightly, already feeling a tear about to break free from his eyes. He ignores the sudden prickling tear though, saying some of his last words,

“ To your union! And to the hopes you both will always provide! May you always be satisfied… ” Woobin says, taking a quiet gasp at the end as everyone cheered, all taking larger swigs of the drink. 

With that, Woobin’s hand drops back down, his eyes curling up as a smile graces his lips in an attempt to hide the way he wants to cry. Allen had helped him off the stage after that, Woobin thanking him quietly.

He then moves around a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of the wed couple. When he had spotted them again, the way they had their arms wrapped around eachother made Woobin’s heart hurt once again. It makes him laugh painfully, turning away from the couple and making his way out of the large venue.

He was greeted with a long hallway, which he gladly walks down to get away from the suffocating reception. He finds himself pushing open a set of glass doors, leading out to a balcony which had overlooked a garden. 

He takes a deep breath after that, closing the doors behind him as he walks towards the stone railings. He got up on the railing after that, making sure his drink didn't fall. He then situates himself in a sitting position on the sturdy stone railing. 

At that, he exhales once more, looking up at the night sky above him. The stars shined brightly above him, making him laugh bitterly as he took a drink of the champagne he had been given.

“ 𝑯𝒆'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒅. ” Woobin had sung quietly, his legs swinging as he just stared out at the vast area that the balcony looked over,

“ 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝙝𝙚 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒅.. ” Woobin sang right after, looking up at the stars again. He felt his heart sting horribly, his vision growing cloudy. A sudden wet sensation fell from his eyes, and they didn’t stop.

It was tear after tear, his heart slowly breaking even more than Woobin’s heart had been before. Woobin continued to sing the last few of the song he made up on a whim through his quiet sobs,

“ 𝑰 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒇𝒊𝒆𝒅. ”


End file.
